Dreammare (programming block)
Also available on Fictionaltvstation Wiki and Scratchpad. Dreammare 'is drama-comedy-horror/science fiction-suspense-fantasy/adventure-alternate history-thriller animated programming block on-aired on Nicktoons from night to day, launched in 3 May 2013. Time slots * '''11:00PM to 6:00AM '(main; Monday to Friday) * '01:00AM to 11:00AM '(main; Saturday to Sunday) * '01:00AM to 8:00AM '(18-20 October 2019) * '10:30PM to 6:29AM '(20-23 October 2019) * '10:00PM to 6:00AM '(formerly; Monday to Friday) * '11:00PM to 8:00AM, or 9:00AM '(formerly; Saturday to Sunday) * '03:00AM to 10:00AM '(2 January 2018) * '09:00PM to 7:00AM '(Wednesday to Friday; sometimes) * '12:00AM to 08:30AM '(Saturday to Sunday; sometimes) * '09:00PM to 5:00AM '(3-9 May 2013) * '12:00AM to 10:30AM '(formerly; Saturday to Sunday) Age Ratings * TV-MA (formerly) * TV-14 (current rating) * TV-PG (formerly) * TV-Y7 (April Fools Day in 2015) Overview Dreammare ''follows about mostly nightmares (good dream sometimes, but not always) such as ghost comes near the main character, ''Yarn ''as the former main ending, Yarn tries to fight with people but even through she is so shy or Yarn had unlucky day, the city is called Arcchester. with the main character, Yarn, who are very shy and anxious character who doesn't get along with many people, and gets frightened by the simplest of things at times, for example, she got afraid of Bravo UK's ident, Sliver. (which is the scariest ident in history). ''TBA History Development Announced in 2007, Dominic Bradley, an creator of Dreammare, plans to create late-night block on Nickelodeon, but it got pushed back to Nicktoons because it already had late-night block called Nick at Nite, also CBS Paramount Television (now Paramount Television) and Nickelodeon Originals picks up with Dreammare with a targeted February 2013 but it got pushed to May 2013. Also Disney-ABC Television Group receiving a license from Dreammare with the XYZ, which Dreammare saved The XYZ (now it had it own programming block). Dominic plans also that the XYZ should air ABC Family's animation after the Dreammare's episode but it got cancelled due to Dreammare's episode need to be more longer hour. In 2008, The pilot series was released and aired on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons Network (now Nicktoons), which it takes only 22 minutes. 2013-15 Dreammare offically launched in May 3, 2013 at 9:00pm with the first air on Dreammare's episode, it had also former disclaimer that read ''This programming may contains scene that may not suitable for children under age of 17, Viewer Discretion Is Advised.'' The XYZ block was launched in October 1, 2013 features animations from ABC Family like Slacker Cats and Clerks: The Animated Series from the Dreammare's website. The International channel on Dreammare starts in December 1, 2013, Corus Entertainment launched Dreammare on Nickelodeon Canada (which is the first time that Dreammare launched outside of the U.S.). 2015-17 When the Sunday night block debuted on June 28, 2015, it was known as Dreammare Action, ''with action animation programs displayed on the block from 11:00pm to 9:30am, Thus, programming on the block was divided between ''Dreammare Action, Dreammare Comedy and The XYZ Fridays. Dreammare Comedy was a Saturday night, with comedy programs that are broadcast from 10:00pm to 7:30am, while The XYZ Fridays was a Friday night, with TV shows that are from Disney that are more for older audiences from 8:00pm to 5:00am, while rest of the day, the night slot were eventually taken over by Nicktoons. on August 1, 2015, Dreammare stopped airing Dreammare Action, Dreammare Comedy and The XYZ Fridays, ''and also the block was taken over the Monday-Thursdays slots. 2017-present the Canadian version of the Dreammare channel become 24-hour television channel replacing IFC Canada, it was launched in May 25, 2019 at 12:00am with the first programming air is Dreammare U.S. from 13th April 2019. Blocks ''Main article: List of Dreammare programming blocks. Characters Main character * '''Yarn '''is the protagonist of the block, she is 12 years old, an shy and anxious character who doesn't get along with many people. Supporting/Recurring characters Arcchester School * '''Victor Stewart is the male character of the block, he is 11 years old, he is tough and cool character. * Mauricio Harper 'is the male character of the block, he is 11 years old, he is childish and cool character who agree with Victor. * '''Muhammad el-Omer '''is the male character of the block, he is 10 years old, he is fighter, angry and brave character, he bully Yarn from episode called ''Yarn's Scratch Account, which made Yarn cry, aired since 24 October 2019. * 'Abdur Razzaaq el-Yamin '''is the male character of the block, he is 11 years old, he is calm, chill and fighter sometimes, he agrees with Muhammed since ''Yarn's Scratch Account. (even through Abdur is best friend with Yarn) * '''Georgia Nicholson '''is the female character of the block, she is 12 years old, she is savage, gang wanna-be-like, angry and also bully, she slaps and kicks with Yarn since 2018. Licensed character * '''Purple Squirrel is the female character of the block, this character were licensed by Cartoon Network ** Squirrelwatch 'is the female character of the block, she had the same personality as Purple Squirrel, Yarn formerly used this smartwatch to talk with ''Purple Squirrel. * 'Vin Diesel '''is the male character of the block, he meets Yarn from the episode called ''An Better Yarn. * 'General Ourumov '''is the male villain of the block, He is the one who destroys ''Arcchester and kills 1 unknown character with his gun, since the episode called General Ourumov. (same name), ''this character were licensed by Eurocom and Activision. Other characters * ''TBA Former character * '''Roland Kline '''is the male villain or an ghost, that wants to kill yarn, he appeared in 3 May 2013, but he got killed by Yarn with the episode called ''Roland Kline Death'', 'which aired it since 2017. Logos Dreammarelogo2013.png|2013 to 2016 Dreammarelogo2016.png|2016-present International broadcast The clips were trimmed by the government because they don't want to get long hour for the Dreammare, expect for Canada, also Dreammare does not aired on children's channel outside of the US, expect for France and Canada. France ''Main article: Dreammare (France) The French version of the Dreammare television channel was launched in February 11, 2016 on Toonami from 11:00pm to 2:00am. United Kingdom Main article: Dreammare (United Kingdom and Ireland) The British version of the Dreammare television channel was launched in 26 February 2015 on FOX from every saturdays and sundays at 12:00am to 2:00am. Canada Main article: Dreammare (Canadian television channel) The Canadian version of the Dreammare television channel was basically launched in December 1, 2013 on Nickelodeon from 10:00pm to 3:00am, also it's owned by Corus Entertainment, which Dreammare Canada were licensed by Viacom, but it was closed in 9 June 2018, but the block were revived in May 25, 2019 as an 24-hour television channel. Nordic Main article: Dreammare (Nordic) In November 2013, Dreammare in Nordic was launched as an streaming service instead of programming block, they have more newer episodes. Dreammare was launched on a streaming service, Viafree since 1 August 2017, which had millions of episodes. Russia Main article: 2×2 (TV channel) It was on-aired on 2X2 Russia from Monday to Wednesday from 11:00pm to 12:00am and the age ratings were 16+. Trivia * Unlike Toonami, Dreammare doesn't rely almost exclusively on anime and action series and tries explore other genres like satire, cyberpunk, true crime and psychological thriller. * Most of Dreammare's episode are produced by either CBS Television Studios, Paramount Television or Nickelodeon Originals. See also * Nicktoons * Adult Swim ** Toonami * Nick at Nite Category:Dreammare (programming block) Category:Programming Blocks Category:Late-Night Block Category:Nicktoons Category:2013 Category:Television programming blocks Category:United States Category:USA Category:Viacom